Naruto & Hinata the Pokémon Ninja
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: A prediction ties the lives of two children. One night they have been rescued and taken from their lands surrounded by the Grand Currents to live in the Pokémon World. There they shall grow and become the destined heroes Slowking predicts. They will soon rise and battle against evil forces, while also preventing the destruction of the Human and Pokémon race.
1. Chapter 1

**_Naruto & Hinata the Pokémon Ninja_**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** Kishimoto, unless something happens, will continue to update the manga series Naruto, as well as have all title and rights to said series. All I can do is expand the very long list of jutsu techniques, such as **Shouhin Kaishin** (Trophy Conversion): a handy but odd jutsu used with a large mallet like King Dedede's, to strike an unsuspecting ninja and transform him or her into a Battle Trophy. All I own also are my own Pokémon team from my Pokémon Emerald and Diamond game. The series itself... ehh, not so much... Now, I felt... compiled into working on a series that I haven't dived into for quite some time, which would involve the world of Pokémon. And on top of that a particular crossover which may or may not be that successful... and, I do fancy Naru/Hina romance stories.

**FULL Summary:** A prediction ties the lives of two children. One night, they have been rescued, and taken from their lands surrounded by the Grand Currents, to live in the Pokémon World. There, they shall grow, and become the destined heroes Slowking predicts. However, when their old home comes into their lives, they now must fight to save both worlds, while also preventing the destruction of the Human and Pokémon race.

* * *

[**Chapter One**]

Mewtwo: He is listed as Number 150 in the International Pokédex List, and in the Kanto Region Pokédex. He was the successful genetic clone of the rarest Pokémon that to this day lives in a peaceful isolation, Mew. The world was certainly big, that much Mewtwo learned during his travels around the world. He is also one of the few Pokémon out there that knew about the chain of lands surrounded by the Grand Currents. A land where Pokémon do not thrive or exist at all, but humans with extraordinary powers, a source of internal energies called chakra that was if not identical to the power of Aura. The humans with the power have the ability to manipulate the basic of elements which make up the world. But the humans with this power did not know or call it such; it was an altered form from the original.

It was here, far away from a village that had been ravaged by a demonic fox of non-Pokémon origin, though one would mistake Kyuubi as the evolved form of Vulpix (ignoring the color schemes), Mewtwo looked at the two babies that felt together in a large weaved basket he had acquired through unknown means, their warmth under a comfortable baby blanket allowing them a peaceful rest. One had matted blonde hair, and thin whisker marks upon his pudgy cheeks. The other had matted indigo hair, and had a creamy skin complexion. Looking upon the blonde young child, Mewtwo made note of the seal work drawn around the naval of the stomach, particularly around the belly button.

With his psychic powers, Mewtwo can feel the malevolent power locked deep within the prison this seal has constructed. And to think a human was able to construct such an amazing thing with just a bit of black ink, it brought a hint of a smile to the cat's face. The smile however disappeared, as he remembered the prediction of the world's balance that involved these two children he had safely abducted from the village fifty miles behind him. He also remembered a young boy named Ash who defied fate, and had time and time again saved the world from supernatural events, such as himself at one point, and another time rescuing him from Giovanni, and then the near destruction of the world had Lugia not come by his aid to quell the supernatural events.

Oh, so many events he could recall from whisperings in the wind and shared by the Pokémon of intelligence... then there was that one incident that he got pulled into as a visiting tournament-styled fighter for some sort of... smash event amongst various different people, human, nonhuman, and creature alike.

_"And to think, two children just born in a land outside the Pokémon World would be catalyst to the planet's balance."_

He also remembered when he stopped by the same island which Slowking lives upon, and he heard the old hermit speak of two children in a foreign land outside their realm but within the realm... and these were the two. In fact, on that day, three days after Slowking made the prediction, there was a disturbance in the world, where for one moment all Pokémon felt the terrifying spike of energy which came from the Kyuubi's rampage. Which led to Mewtwo to, under his own curiosity, immediately fly to the land and discover what was happening.

"So, these are the two?"

Slowking slowly walked up to Mewtwo, and peers down into the weaved bamboo basket, holding the two babies whom slept peacefully, unaware of what was happening to them.

_"Yes. The boy with the sun-kissed hair is the jailor of the creature we all felt. And this is the girl who I felt her young soul reaching for this child. They were like all newborns, crying. However, when I had brought them together during the confusion of the demon's aftermath, they had calmed, and I made my escape before I was discovered. However so, these powered humans are smart, and would have already led a search for these two."_

"Yes... they are the ones... just like Ash... these two would become great heroes... for they would not only protect our own world, but their land as well from a threat that would ultimate befall the planet itself. However... if they had not been discovered, these two heroes would have gone down a road of self destruction and torment... at least, outside their lands, they would be given a chance to flourish without pain."

_"Slowking, you know that I am unable to care for them... I would not even begin to understand how to take care of a newborn, much less a human newborn."_

"Yes, that is true..." Slowking smiled softly, as he turned his attention to the psychic, "I believe that I know of one person who could possibly tend to them. I just hope Professor Oak doesn't freak out when you show up at his doorstep."

"Also... these two have such a great destiny before them. These two have the power of Aura. The long lost power that rarely exists today except in the few, like Ash."

_"Aura? Are you sure?"_

"Yes. It will be best once they are able to walk and talk on their own, they start learning and harnessing it... it can benefit them greatly in the future."

Mewtwo suddenly knew that the task that undoubtedly was presented to him would be most troublesome.

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Sarutobi was very worried about what had become of Naruto. Minato's son was not found anywhere in the village, and he feared that some unknown person could have made off with the Yondaime's Legacy. Jiraiya had even gone off searching for the boy while retrieving Tsunade. Hiashi himself had to tend to his wife who in the confusion discovered her newborn daughter was kidnapped. Not only that, but the scroll which contained the birth records of Minato's son (which no one but himself, Kakashi, and Jiraiya knew of its existence) ended up missing. And then the birth records of Hiashi and Hitomi's missing newborn daughter, Hinata, was reported missing.

As he walked up to the open window, he spied something floating in front of him, two roofs away. It looked like some sort of feline-like animal however it wasn't anything he had ever seen before. But as he blinked... the creature was gone. He wondered if he had hallucinated that. But... it looked real. Mew giggled as she continued off, exploring the planet, and discovering new interesting things, carrying using her tail two ninja headbands she had found discarded.

=0=0=

Professor Oak was a great scientist, a man who dedicated his life to the study of Pokémon, and how they coexisted with the humans to this day. But the old man, even though he lived a strong and healthy lifestyle, was still an old man, and as such hated waking up at night from a peaceful sleep after tending to damages done by rampaging Tauros he had at his ranch.

"I am coming," he grumbled, as he shuffled down the staircase, and towards the front door. As he opened the door, he was awake instantly upon seeing a creature he thought he'd never see live.

"Mewtwo..."

_"You are the human called Oak, are you not?"_

"Y-Yes I am... and you are... Mewtwo?"

_"You are correct. However, I have a task that I believe you and your colleges would find interesting, if you care to listen that is... however... I will not sit by and be examined, since that is what you are most likely to be thinking right now."_

"Yes, what is it?"

Mewtwo floated into the house, using his psychic abilities to carry the basket containing Naruto and Hinata, whom continued to sleep away. _"These two have a great destiny before them, one which may affect the very planet of which we live in. I am sure that even you have heard about the uncharted landscape beyond the Grand Currents."_

Oak's face turned serious. "Yes, I have heard rumors of this land, which scientists theorize that Pokémon, maybe unnamed and undiscovered species, may exist there. But so far travel by any means has turned up with zero results."

_"Which is true, however no Pokémon species exist in the land. I have been there, and this is where the children come in. These two are part of a prophecy which Slowking had predicted. They will become the planet's greatest heroes, and would ultimately save us all from a great threat. Slowking however thought it was best if I am to entrust the safety of these children to you, human. The old hermit is never wrong in things before, since he was there the one time Ash and Lugia quelled the supernatural event that nearly threatened the world."_

"I see... I have heard about that, because I had taken an active study of those events, and Ash has told me some details of the incident. So, they are from that part of the world then?"

_"Yes, and they hold the energy known as chakra, which is a force similar to my powers and other Pokémon powers, but it comes form the human body itself, the spirit of the human. Even I am a bit baffled as to what the chakra can do, but from what I have learned in my very brief visit, they can manipulate the main elements that shape our world, possibly any kind of element if trained hard enough. However, it is very similar to the energy force called Aura. But Slowking has revealed these two have the pure force of Aura, and had they been left in that chaotic land, it would have eventually brought them down a road of self destruction. It was best that these two children were taken away, and allowed the chance to flourish unhindered by what suffering could be brought upon them."_

Mewtwo then brushed his paw gently against the blonde; watching the boy yawn rather cutely, then continue to sleep. _"Their souls are bonded together. I have never seen such devotion to one another, and they are just newborns. They cry when apart, yet brought together and they are very peaceful. This young one here however... is the reason for Slowking's prediction."_ He turns to Oak, "_he holds a strong entity that had been somehow, through the workings of the human who constructed this ink seal, jailed a presence of non-Pokémon origin. A type of... demon."_

"A demon?"

_"The name I have heard this demon is called Kyuubi. It is a fox entity, with nine tails. Ironically, many would mistake it as some sort of Ninetails god considering how much destructive power it contained. I have seen the village of which they came from, and it is... to say the least, like the aftermath of the destruction once wrought by a racing Thundurus and Tornadous in Unova legend. Slowking wishes for them to live a peaceful life. He even predicts they would save other lives from torment..."_

Mewtwo closed his eyes.

_"Human, you may do what you wish with them, however, give them a place where they can be nurtured and given a chance of a childhood they may not have received in their native lands. One day, they may return, but until that time... we shall see what happens in the future. I may even return, just to check up on their upraising, and to train them in the harnessing of their Aura..."_

And with that, Mewtwo vanished with a simple Teleport. In his wake, he left behind the two sleeping infants, and what looked like a giant scroll bigger than his large work desk in his office. Oak chuckled softly. "I'm getting too old for this shit. I can handle the everyday dealings with the Pokémon, but raising two kids will be hard... hm, I hope Elm, Birch, Rowan, Ivy, and Juniper can understand my predicament... as well as the rest of my colleges."

As he picked up the two children, they squirmed a bit but calmed down when he laid them down again, this time into an old baby bed he kept stored in one of his closets. Mr. Mime was the one who, after he had woken up the clown, taken it out. Mr. Mime also brought the scroll into the office, and when Oak returned with a small blanket to tuck them into, he discovered two headbands lying by their feet. The metal on the headband held an etching of what looked like a leaf. Outside the Oak Residence, Mew smiled. And with a twirl and a bit of sparkle, she vanished.

Fifteen years have passed since the disappearance of Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and Hinata, firstborn daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi and Hitomi. In the Shinobi World, many things have gone and come. The Uchiha Clan has been slaughtered by S-Class Nukenin Uchiha Itachi. Hinata's mother Hitomi passed away from childbirth, leaving Hiashi widowed, and with his second daughter who he fiercely protects. Kumo nearly succeeded with capturing the Byakugan, however the culprit, Mizuki, was publicly executed, and Kumo's Ambassador was also killed during the scuffle for executing the plot in the first place. Neji became cold and distrusting of the Main Branch because his father was sacrificed.

During these events, Naruto and Hinata grew up together, and were as you would call childhood sweet hearts. Oak raised the two, before Elm took over for a couple of years. Then Rowan raised the duo for only a year before Birch came into contact. In fact, they had traveled around the world having seen various different Pokémon, met many different people, like Lance of the Elite Four, Professor Ivy and one of Oak's closest friends, Professor Juniper from Unova, and past famous Pokémon Trainers. But as they turned thirteen, back in the Shinobi World, Konoha was brought into an invasion by their allies, Sunagakure no Sato, and Orochimaru and the newly created Otogakure no Sato. Sarutobi had died in the assault but crippled Orochimaru, and was driven off by Jiraiya and Tsunade.

So, let us flash to two months later within the Elemental Nations. Konoha was rebuilding, Tsunade accepted the role as Godaime, and made it her first priority to continue the search for the Hyuuga Heiress, and her godchild Naruto. But around this time, Uchiha Sasuke, last survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, abandoned Konoha to go to Orochimaru for more power, since he had been inflicted with the Cursed Seal by the Snake Sannin during the Chūnin Exams. While many were sent after the traitorous Uchiha, none of the ANBU survived, though all they managed to do was kill the last Kaguya. During the past fifteen years, Mewtwo felt need to watch over them from the shadows and the two teenagers have worn the Hitai-ates which Mew brought to them around their necks.

They had made some enemies in the form of a criminal organization named Dark Nation. However, the two have to some degree knowledge of the internal energy of which they possessed, the chakra force. To some short degree, they could emulate some Pokémon moves in jutsu conversions. The chakra on further prodding was discovered to be very similar to the power of Aura. Whenever he was able to, Mewtwo taught them what he knew about the mysterious force of Aura, helping them harness their energies inside them while with aid of the scroll. However, Mewtwo knew that it was only a matter of time until their hidden past came and found them...

=0=0=

Today, a year later, we find sixteen year old Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga walking into a small town while on their way towards their next (and first) Hoenn badge in Rustboro City. You see, Naruto and Hinata have raised Pokémon since they were young, and began their trainer years at the age of nine. Very young, yes, but... only fair they also gone to a Pokémon Academy.

Naruto stood at a height of 166 cm, and looked to be a bit on the athletic side. His spiky sun-kissed yellow hair had some tips dyed a fiery red tint, though if you got rid of the red, he looked like a mini-Minato if any ninja were to spot him. His bright cerulean eyes had an inner light of their own, and he seems to have three whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He wore a pair of black silk-like pants. The added large pockets on the pants close to the knees had the stitched symbol of an orange and black Pokéball. The right belt loop had an attached short silver chain that hung down and connected to the zipper of the side pocket. Along the right leg was a leather strip which contained six Pokéballs. He also wore a pair of orange socks and dark blue and burnt orange Running Shoes, orange cloth wristbands, and the woodland camouflage slip-on hoodie were missing a set of sleeves.

Hinata stood at a height of 160 cm, and had an alluring beauty and grace. Her indigo hair reached down to her middle back, and may mistake her for being blind due to how her pale lavender eyes looked to others. She was far from blind however. Her clothing consisted of indigo khaki shorts two centimeters past the knees with a zipper pocket on the right legging, a belt with six balls attached around the right side, and a lavender t-shirt underneath a teal blue turtleneck half-open vest. Her Running Shoes were violet, white, and pink, with tiny shuriken set into the sides of the Running Shoes. On the back of the vest was the Pokéball symbol, colored purple and pink, while the same stylized colored symbol was present on the large zipper pocket of her khakis.

Both were strapped with Traveling Packs, and tied on one corner of the traveling packs was that headband with the metal tamped on the cloth. Hooked to the bottom were two large ninja scrolls which Oak gave to them, which he had told them the Pokémon Mewtwo left behind along with them. They knew that they came from a foreign land barely explored by the humans of the Pokémon World. No matter if they ever desired a chance returning to their home lands, first however they would have to tackle what was called the Grand Currents, and not one ship, airplane, or the strongest flying Pokémon (other than Rayquaza, Lugia, Kyogre, and possibly others such as Mew, Mewtwo, Deoxys, the Tao Dragons, or even Arceus, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina if it could ever leave the Distortion World) can get past the unnatural events that make up the Grand Currents. And if what Mewtwo said was true about the land's rather chaotic lifestyle, living in a more civilized world was better.

Their Pokémon was a mixed bunch.

For our male hero, he has a differently colored Absol named Gospel. From the normal Absol, the black side horn and tail was lavender, the white fur was black while its skin remained that dark blue to gray color, and the eye color was an amethyst crimson. The black spot on its head was a deep purple color, and its sharp claws remained black. The second Pokémon was a Vulpix named Jamie, which was considered slightly rare because the tips of her paws, ears, and tails were light pink, and her eyes were a rare emerald green. Bringing up the rear was a Gardevoir, a Blaziken, a Raichu, and a Scizor. Their names were Maya (who wore a Silk Scarf), Axl, Nene, whose electric pouches were heart-shaped instead of round, and Zero. The Pokémon in the girl's group was a Lopunny named Merti, a Infernape named Saruhiko, a Leafeon named Konoha, a Mawile by the name Hanabi, a Lucario (the only one in the large group without a nickname), and her sixth Pokémon was a Gyarados named Shippuuga.

Out of all the Pokémon that can talk, those would be Lucario, Maya because she was Naruto's first Pokémon as a Ralts, Nene, Axl, Jamie, and Zero because they were four victims Naruto and Hinata rescued from a Dark Nation lab that experimented on Pokémon and splicing their DNA with that of human strands. Those following their trainers would be Maya, Saruhiko, and Lucario. All others were inside their Pokéballs (in which while the reds of Naruto are replaced with orange, Hinata's have their reds replaced with lavender).

"So far we've tackled the gyms in Sinnoh."

"And now we move to Hoenn... hope we get even better challenges here."

Naruto smiled. "Was nice seeing Professor Birch again, oh and May and Brendan as well... can't believe they started dating."

Hinata flipped up the case that covered her C-Gear, and noticed the time. She then looked up at the sky, and she was right in the assumption.

"Close to sunset, Naruto-kun."

"Hm, we should hurry; it's not that far off..."

She merely nodded, as something hidden inside a tree they passed by watched. They stopped and looked back however whatever was briefly sensed was now gone.

"Lucario, did you feel that?" Hinata asked the Aura Pokémon. Hinata and Naruto weren't as powerful in the Aura force like Lucario, but they weren't weak in it, either.

"I felt something within that tree, yes, but its energy signature is now gone without a trace..."

Naruto felt something crawl up his back, making him shiver a bit. "We should hurry up to the city and fast."

They all quickened their steps, but this time Naruto released Axl from the Pokéball while Hinata released Konoha from his Pokéball.

=0=0=

In the Ninja World, after some travel time through his own jutsu ability, Zetsu emerged and looked across the underground room.

"What have you to report, Zetsu?"

"I have found different land outside the Elemental Nations. On luck alone, I found the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi... he's in a strange land with strange creatures, not of demonic origin... one of them, what looks like some sort of bipedal lupine beast with a white spike in its chest sensed me but I disappeared before I was discovered. The Jinchuuriki is also in the company of a Hyuuga."

"I see... very well then... at least we have a decent idea of where the child has gone for so long. Plus, it also answered the questions I myself had of the missing Hyuuga Heiress... Zetsu, return to your previous post."

Zetsu nodded and vanished back into the ground, returning to scouting the Elemental Countries.

"Though, what would the Kyuubi child know of this world if he had been taken from this world for so long... it would certainly explain the strange dragonic creature that attacked me five years ago... interesting, is it not?"

The dragon creature the leader of this organization mentioned was Rayquazar.

"Yes, I believe so... after all, I too have heard little of the world beyond the Grand Currents, and I have only spotted one of the strange creatures... one that resembles the size of Sanbi, but of a large whale-like origin, blue and white..."

The person behind the leader narrowed his red eyes behind the mask of which he wore, in only his right eye is exposed. "Creatures that can be easily fooled to be demons yet are not, but simply creatures like the common animal."

"It is not a secret Konoha's Hokage has search for the fox child..."

"Pein, you shall allow one of your men to make a light leak of this information. If the boy CAN be drawn and/or lured back to our lands... he can be easily captured because the boy and his little girlfriend have never learned about the nature of chakra."

"It goes against all of what I stand..."

"Yet, an opportunity such as this may not come up again. Why not capture the boy at his weakest? That way, at his weakest, he is unable to put up a fight, and a few jutsus can kill those creatures of which follow him and the girl," the masked man spoke.

And then he simply disappeared, like a ghost, leaving the leader of the criminal organization, Akatsuki, to think long and hard before making the next move. At his small island, Slowking opened his eyes.

"It has begun..."

And elsewhere in the world, Mewtwo awoke from his meditation, and a wind ruffled at his cloak which he seems to wear nowadays. He stood up straight, before he bent down briefly. A sudden thrum of power surrounded him, before he exploded from his ledge, taking flight and leaving behind a very faint trail of energy as he vanished amongst the clouds.

* * *

**Well, this is a first I have ever done (and been a long while since I stepped back into the Pokémon series). You know I always wanted to do something like this, and well... here it is. Something that may or may not get reviews. Then again, nothing happens if you don't try. I based Naruto's group off of the Pokémon I have on my Emerald Generation List (Torchic being actually the first I started with before I replaced him with a Ralts, while keeping the now evolved Blaziken in my party), while Hinata's are based off my Diamond Generation List. Plus, having been a fan of Mewtwo, I involved him into a small plotline that follows this overall developing storyline.**

**Naruto's Pokémon:** Maya (Gardevoir, Female, Starter), Gospel (Absol, Male), Nene (Raichu, Female), Jamie (Vulpix, Female), Axl (Blaziken, Male), Zero (Scizor, Male)  
**Hinata's Pokémon:** Saruhiko (Infernape, Male, Starter), Merti (Lopunny, Female), Konoha (Leafeon, Male), Hanabi (Mawile, Female), Lucario (Lucario, Male), Shippuuga (Gyarados, Male)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Naruto & Hinata the Pokémon Ninja_**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** Kishimoto, unless something happens, will continue to update the manga series Naruto, as well as have all title and rights to said series. I also do not have any ownership of the Pokemon franchise, its characters, creatures, ECT. All I own also are my own Pokémon team from my Pokémon Emerald and Diamond game whom are going to be used as the teams used by Naruto and Hinata.

I have edited these chapters as you can see if you are a first-time reader or re-reading for old-time's sake. Most edits are for added details, or mistake/grammar corrections.

* * *

[**Chapter Two**]

Oak sighed, as five year old Naruto and Hinata were once again playing with the Pokémon at his ranch... more importantly, the small herd of Kangaskhan. They of course were trustworthy, seeing them as curious young children, as their young liked playing with Naruto and Hinata. Now if only they used paper to draw their doodles, not his coffee table. He looked at the coffee table, which contained doodles of what looked like green cylinder-shaped creatures with yellow feet and yellow clamp-styled antennas on top of their heads, with ring pronged blue wings sticking out of their backs, and yellow belts with the symbol of a Pokéball as its buckle. Each one of these Mr. Progs, as the title he read signed by the two five year olds, held various different facial expressions from happy, to annoyed, to angry, and some included several stereo-typical anime face expressions as well.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan, look at this. I found this egg."

Hinata wandered over, and spied the Pokémon egg. It was a light grayish white, with speckled blue and yellow freckles and jags all over.

"What do you think type of Pokémon laid this egg?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Where did you found this?"

"I found this in an abandoned home nest thingy near the river."

"Let's show this to Professor Oak," Hinata tells Naruto, who agreed and the two children ran towards the home.

Back at the house, Oak had finished cleaning off the thankfully dry-erase marker off the coffee table, just as he heard the back door slam open, followed by excited cries of two children.

"Professor! Professor!"

The old man chuckled, as he got back up, setting the rag and bottle of cleaner down as he turned to see Naruto and Hinata run in, with a Pokémon egg.

"Oh, what is that you have there?"

"I found this discarded by the river. It feels a bit warm... but I never saw nothing like this before," Naruto tells Oak.

Oak walked over and gently takes the egg from the child's arms, and examines it carefully.

"Hm... judging by the colors, I would guess this is a water-type egg... if it was found by the river in the ranch lot."

"What do you want to do with it? I found it abandoned," said Naruto.

He had that sparkle in his eyes, in which Oak gave in to that look. "Well, we'll keep it in an egg incubator, and see if it will hatch. I myself wonder what kind of Pokémon will hatch from this."

"Yay!" Naruto and Hinata cheer, hugging each other, as Oak chuckled and headed towards his laboratory.

"Hey! Let's go play with the Spheal and Seel," Naruto said to Hinata.

"Yeah! They're fun to play with!" she agreed with a giggle, and the two rowdy children run out, Oak yelling at them to be careful by the lake.

"Mr. Mime, can you go and keep an eye on them for me, please?" Oak asks his Pokémon assistant.

"Mime!" Mr. Mime shouts, saluting before chasing after the two children.

The smile on Oak's face however disappeared. He raised them from when they turned to their toddler years. It was there Elm took them in, and raised them until they turned four, and then Ivy had them for a year before he reclaimed them for two months. Tomorrow, his friend in Sinnoh volunteered to take them in for a year before Birch would raise them himself, with some help from his son Brendan now and then. Hell, they all even planned on having the two go to a Pokémon Academy, possibly Johto's branch, to study more on Pokémon since they all had a feeling they would wish to become trainers.

"Oh, it's going to be quiet without them around..."

A watery explosion alerted him, followed by some faint laugher by the Spheal and its evolutions, the Seel, and some of the Dewgong that lived in the lake along with several other water inhabitants. He took a look outside his window, and saw Mr. Mime panicking, while two giggling-crazed five year olds were having fun balancing on top of a Hydro Pump by a Blastoise. Inside Naruto, the fox stirred, opened its one red eye, before curling up to go back to sleep.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

/The Present Day/

"That truly sucked," muttered a talking frog...

Wait? Talking frog?

Yes, this talking frog infact did speak. He had finally traveled up to the coastline of Hoenn, and found a suitable area of privacy father inland, sometimes using rivers to hide, before the frog unrolled a scroll, flipping hand signs before a large plume of smoke emerged. A bit of coughing was heard, but as the smoke cleared, one can notice that humans appeared. Strangely-dressed humans in ninja-like costumes (by their definition)...

"Master Jiraiya, it worked," the frog said.

"I can tell," the white-haired man in red and white kabuki-like clothes said.

He was not alone. A silver-haired Jounin named Hatake Kakashi was there as well, along with Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, Yamato, and Maito Gai.

"So, where are we?"

"We are in fact the area where my spies told me Zetsu was at spying on our two missing children... or rather teenagers if I'm right on age progression," the Sannin replied to Kakashi's question. Of course, the information was very sketchy at best, so it could very well be false information.

"First off, we may not even know what it's like in this world so we need to hide out shinobi gear. We need to perform a Henge."

"Which is a good idea in itself. You're dismissed until I summon you back; Also, let Pa and Ma relay a quick message to Tsunade when I'm ready."

"Of course Master Jiraiya," the frog replied, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Several poofs of gray smoke later and the Jōnin and one Sannin all transformed into standard civilians in civilian-based clothing.

"Hey, did you hear that Uzumaki kid's in Rustboro with that girlfriend of his," they heard someone say. It was coming from the path beyond the line of trees.

"Really. Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, from Sinnoh?"

"Yeah," the first Trainer replied.

"We should hurry! I heard that they are great Double Team Battlers!"

"Yeah... hope we can get their autographs," the first Trainer replied with excitement in his voice. The second trainer also chuckled.

"Last one to Rustboro is rotten Exeggcute!"

"Hey! No fair cheater!"

The ninjas all wondered what an Exeggcute was, however the names Naruto and Hinata came into mind, even if it was reversed. They decided to follow the two teenagers, as they were soon led into Rustboro City, a beautiful seaside city with impressive modern buildings, few skyscrapers, with a good look view of the mountains.

=0=0=

At the Pokémon Gym, which resembled one hell of a giant rock, it was finally open when twelve thirty pm rolled on by. However, today it was a different spectatorship, as the stadium seats were being filled. Somewhere in this crowd, were the seven ninja's henged as civilians; Jiraiya managed to have use of the toads' summoning/reverse summoning and using their hidden village as a marker and in-between connection. But this time, they were henged into civilians whom wore the clothing styles of this land so they wouldn't look so out-of-place (if only they knew there was a shinobi-like lifestyle in this world).

"I am glad we managed to get to talk. I have heard much about the two of you, so it's rare that I get to use my stronger Pokémon Team," Roxanne tells the two trainers.

Naruto and Hinata each grin.

The twin pony tailed beauty in the dress outfit giggled. "Since I am sure you are both confident in your abilities, we'll do this Double Battle Style. We each have a team of three, and each of you will use three Pokémon to form those teams."

"We accept."

Naruto and Hinata turn around, and look at their first two Pokémon. Zero and Lucario each leap out in front, and take battle positions.

"I select my Scizor, Zero," Naruto announced.

"I select Lucario," Hinata announced.

"Alright then. Go Golem and Nosepass!" Roxanne yells, throwing her two Pokéballs to the field. In two beams of light, two Pokémon appear. The first looked like a creature carved crudely from rock, and was a slate gray color, with a large rocky red nose, and closed eyes. It had stubby arms and legs as well. The second was a rounder, spherical creature with muscled arms, legs, armed with sharp claws, and a head sticking out the front.

The Ref at the side nodded. "With both teams ready, let us begin the first match of the battle!"

"Zero!"

"Lucario!"

"Show them your power!" They command.

Zero smirked and took to the skies with his wings, as Lucario now slowly began to channel his aura while sprinting at them.

"Lucario! Aura Sphere!"

"Golem, use Protect in front of Nosepass! Nosepass, prepare yourself!"

"Zero! Use the move that will surprise everybody here" Naruto calls out.

The red gleaming mantis grinned, as he opened his pincers, and then held it close similar to Lucario preparing his Aura Sphere, which the Aura Pokémon now launched. Lucario used a Double Team attack, while Zero gave everybody the shock of a lifetime: speaking the human language AND using a move not normally associated with his species.

"Tri Attack!" Zero had formed three balls of energy linked as a triangle, and fired the triangular beam of fire, electricity, and ice down, as Golem's Protect shielded them, but it got past the round rock monster and slammed right into Nosepass. Lucario jumped in front and snapped a hard axe kick, stunning Golem.

"What in the world?"

"Lucario! Show them your Aura!"

Lucario suddenly began to generate his aura, as it bathed his entire body, and made his eyes take on a soft glow. He leap into the air and brought his paws together as a rapid build of power was summoned forth.

"Aura Storm!" Lucario shouted firing the energy beam, blasting through the tough stone defense of Golem and Nosepass, ensuring a double knock out. When the attack passed, Lucario drops to the ground, and looks up with a grunt while Zero lands, back turned, but his head cocked to stare at Roxanne, a smirk on the Pokémon's mouth.

"First Round goes to Naruto and Hinata!"

Roxanne smiled a bit, recalling the two. "Well, I am amazed... I never knew a Scizor could even learn the ability Tri Attack."

"Trust me they're rare enough in their own rights. We saw a Dotrio once use this technique and Zero was very interested. You have no idea how much sweat and tears we shed training to learn that move perfectly."

"I suppose so, and I am impressed, Naruto, Hinata. But now, we shall move on. Allow me to show you my rare Pokémon. Go Omastar and Kabutops!"

The next two Pokémon were classified as ancient Pokémon. One was a tall warrior-like creature, a bit of the skeletal side with large sharp sickles, and bipedal plated shell, and the other was a shelled fish with yellow and black eyes and a mouth eerily that of a starfish mouth. Plus, it had tentacles. Both Rock/Water shell-dwellers were formidable in their own rights.

"Wow, they ARE rare. Must have been hard even acquiring them in live statuses..."

Hinata nodded. "Lucario, Zero, you two have done enough, you can rest now." The two walked off the field.

"Pretty obedient Pokémon you got."

"We trust them completely. Our bond with our Pokémon can never break. We choose Gospel and Konoha as our switch outs."

The seven disguised ninjas take notice of their village name, as Kakashi took a picture with his camera. The Eevee evolution of Grass, and the Disaster Pokémon Absol were released from their Pokéballs, and each takes their stance. Leafeon was a fox-like creature with some plant, dog, and cat traits. Its body is tan colored, has one shade of dark brown that is carried out on the tip of its paws, much like its eye color, and in the center of the ear. It has sprouts growing all over it, making it look more like a plant to the eyes of the disguised shinobi, along with that longer sprout off its forehead. And, Konoha here has a leaf-like tail. As for the Absol named Gospel, it looked like a wicked-looking dog or wolf-like creature, and it had a feral-like appearance with a scythe-like blade growing out the side of its head and a bladed tail.

"An Absol and a Leafeon... interesting indeed..."

The ref looks at both teams, and then starts the next match. "Begin!"

"Konoha, Leaf Shuriken!" Leaf Shuriken was a new attack move Hinata has worked with Konoha for some time. It was a cross between Magical Leaf and Razor Leaf in terms of how the attack played out. However, the green energy leaves released by Konoha resembled more like large maple leaves without the leaf-like stems, and flew much like a shuriken would whizzing through the air.

"Gospel, howl away with your Howling Gospel Cannon!" And for the Howling Gospel Cannon, it was just a fandom name for the classic Hyper Beam attack in which Gospel released with a furious cry at Kabutops... and such as in this case, the attack had missed. It evaded the attack, while Omastar had to toughen up against the onslaught of the leaves Konoha released.

"Swift Attack!" Hinata commands and Konoha released his cry, immediately sprinting and striking Omastar. Roxanne ordered it to counter with a quick Earthquake attack, striking Konoha with the magnitude-like attack. Thrown back, Konoha quickly got back up to his feet, and dodged a Hydro Gun attack. Meanwhile, Kabutops was hot on Gospel's trail, swinging his sickles, while Gospel blocked to the best of his ability with his single head blade. He leapt back and barked, dodging the swing of Kabutops' slice.

"Ice Beam, now!" Naruto commands.

Gospel howled, firing off this beam of bluish white energy from its mouth that streaked much like a near-straight lightning bolt, and froze Kabutops solid, just as it was close to getting Gospel near the neck. Gospel flipped back expertly, and watched as Roxanne called back her frozen Pokémon. With Konoha he struck Omastar multiple times with Bullet Seed, and managed to take it out with Leaf Blade.

The final Pokémon summoned was Cradily which Roxanne managed to evolve from a Lileep resurrected with today's scientific knowhow, and a Steelix. Facing off now was Axl, Naruto's Blaziken, which looked like some sort of walking humanoid chicken, but more bestial, and Saruhiko, Hinata's Infernape, which was a fiery-looking ape creature with white fur, and colors of reds, oranges, and yellows. The hair it sported mimicked live fire.

"Saruhiko, Axl, double team your attacks!"

The two fire Pokémon came at Steelix, who roared loudly with a slight metallic ring, and swung at them with Iron Tail, however, the two smirked, as they dodged the attack, and then take evasive maneuvers from Cradily's Ancient Power ability.

"Dual Piercing Fang!" Naruto and Hinata commanded, surprising our hidden disguised shinobi. The two fire Pokémon turn their attention upon Steelix, and leap into the air as flames surround them. They then began to spin wildly like drills until a blue trail of fiery energy spiral around the attacking duo. The audience gasped, having never seen such complex attacks performed such as this. Steelix roared in pain as the attack connected, and it was thrown back from the explosive contact. The two somersaults and land on their feet, and stood back to back, fighter stances taken form. It wasn't without payback though because this type of move dealt small recoil damage to them both.

"Steelix, get up quick!" Roxanne coaxed.

The giant iron snake roared weakly, but did get back up from the assault. However, due to its element, gained a few burns. Naruto and Hinata smile to one another.

"Axl, Fire Blast!"

"Take this!" Axl cried, releasing a giant fireball from his mouth that shot past Steelix and struck Cradily.

Due to its Grass type, the attack affected it while its Rock type gave it light protection. But, Saruhiko had sprinted right behind the Fire Blast, and attacked with Close Combat by Hinata's command, knocking it out. He jumped, dodging the swinging tail of Steelix, as Axl now jumped into the fray, attacking with Flame Wheel. When it dodged the attack and Saruhiko's Close Combat, it got knocked by Axl's Sky Uppercut who immediately lashed with Blaze Kick. The two teenagers cheered, as Steelix was finally knocked out, and Roxanne couldn't help but smile. Moves such as that she had witnessed were very tough. No doubt they were close to even at times battle without the commands of its trainer. And the unique combination attack they employed... she had no doubt just to WHY they were popular and well-working Trainers.

"I can very well understand the bond you share with your Pokémon. I have been beaten." She bowed to them with a smile, and they both cheer even louder, as Axl and Saruhiko join, along with Zero, Lucario who was grinning, and Gospel and Konoha at attention by their masters. The audience cheered for the wonderful battle, as she produced from her pocket two badges, which they accept.

"Those creatures were..."

"No, can't be jutsu," Jiraiya mumbled to Kakashi.

There were even more confusing questions popping left and right, such as what are Pokémon? How could these creatures exist? Are they demons? How do they perform those elemental attacks without the use of chakra?

"Let's head towards the Pokémon Center to give our class a check-up, hm?"

"Sure, and we can go and get a quick bite," Hinata said.

Their Pokémon whom were out of their balls were all recalled, and Roxanne bid them goodbye and some luck as they left, with the gym slowly emptying out. The seven disguised ninjas acted nonchalant as they followed the two teenagers towards another building which the top half of a Pokéball stuck out in plain view. Basically, to them, it resembled a weirdly-designed hospital. They hid in the nearby alley so that Jiraiya could summon a toad and send what they captured on film and still photo back to the village for analysis.

"Hi, Nurse Joy," they greet the pink-haired woman as they entered.

"Oh, hello you two. So, I see you were successful?"

The two nod, showing their newly owned badges. Joy smiled and was happy for them. In the end, their Pokémon were left to get haled, and also for a brief check-ups for those who weren't in the battle, as they left to head towards a local burger joint.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade had finished reading what had been compiled by the pervert she knew as Jiraiya. The man had made a short yet detailed report about these different creatures Naruto and Hinata commanded as if they were summoning creatures. She too wanted to know what a Pokémon was, as she never heard of such a name before. After Tsunade wrote back, she handed the scroll to one of Pa's trusted frogs, before the small pink and black frog vanished in a puff of smoke. She sighed.

Back in Rustboro City, our Uzumaki/Hyuuga duo were sitting down at an outside booth outside the small restaurant, enjoying a small lunch which were burgers, fries, and two large sodas.

"Say, Naruto, where do we go from here now?"

Naruto took out the Poképad from his backpack (real world version of the iPad), and flipped on the World Map, centering it on the Hoenn Region.

"Our next badges reside in Mauville City, and Dewford Town. Dewford is down south of the land, but our best bet if we head to Mauville will take us at least a couple weeks travel."

"If only we had bikes..."

"Yeah, but they still cost far too much."

"If we go to Dewford Town, Shippuuga can easily take us there since we can ride him across the waves."

"Using a Lapras would have been better transport... say; maybe we can call Brendan and ask if we can temporarily borrow his Lapras for when we go to Dewford that is if you wish to go there?"

"Hm... no, I think we should tackle the Dewford Gym at a later date. We should just head towards Mauville City."

"Isn't Mauville more or less like Celadon City and Goldenrod City?"

"Yup. Very big cities with their own gambling sections."

Once finished with their food, they left to go explore Rustboro, and check out the few sights the city had to offer. The ninjas continued to trail after them, because they also saw hitai-ate dangling from their backpacks. But they didn't know their prey knew they were being followed. Naruto clenched Hinata's hand, squeezing it tightly. She gave him a slight nod, before the two bolted. The other ninjas saw them running from them, as Kakashi cursed.

"I think they know."

"We can't lose them..."

They decide to give chase, but Naruto and Hinata have been wearing their special sneaks that gave them a little boost in running speed. They decide to give them the slip by dashing into an alleyway, and then kick of the walls as the two buildings were close enough. Reaching the roof, they stopped and took a minute breather.

"Who were they?"

"Have no clue... they couldn't be Dark Nation members... could they?"

Naruto shivered. The Dark Nation were like a mafia, similar to the Rocket, Aqua, Galactic, and Magma groups, except they experimented more on mutations of Pokémon and human relations, to the point of underground Poképhilia sex and slavery rings. They were thwarted by them and a few other trainers and part of the Sinnoh Police Force. It was also when they stumbled upon an underground laboratory that they met four Pokémon whom would stay with Naruto and become his partners and friends: Nene, Axl, Jamie, and Zero.

"I have no idea."

Turning around, the two spied their followers whom had somehow managed to get onto the roof they stood on.

"Damn! What a perfect time to be defenseless with no Pokémon!"

"Naruto... we'll have to use our Aura," Hinata reminded her boyfriend.

Somewhat off-topic, but last year they confessed their feelings to one another, and have been dating since they both put up quite the fight at the Sinnoh Pokémon League, which they hosted in Tournament Style (finals to determine number one, and in front of fans and cameras that were there that day).

"Oh, right..."

Hinata and Naruto stood ready to fight, slipping into an adoptive stance that mimicked Mewtwo's battle form, and faced off these adults. This was called the **Enajiiken** (Energy Fist). They drew out their inner powers, and it begins to show by forming a flaring aura that slowly consumed their hands and wrists. This greatly confused the people before them, which was a good thing. Naruto and Hinata then surprise the ninjas by thrusting their right palms forward, resulting in a flare of their Aura rushing out (a perfect Aura Sphere attack) and striking Kakashi in the chest.

"How did they?"

"They're using chakra... but how do they know it?"

The two back flip away to the flat roof's edge. Peering back briefly, they leap over with a somersault, and shock people by landing, luckily, into a truck filled with thick hay. It broke their falls, and they climb out and run back to the Pokémon Center. People were wondering what the heck was going on, and the ninjas heard increasing commotion.

"Someone call the police."

They decided to hightail it since they heard strange loud sounds, aka police sirens.

They return in no time, just as their Pokémon had been fully healed up. Retrieving their balls, they decide to quickly leave Rustboro City.

=0=0=

Poofs of smoke outside city limits, and our disguised ninjas were now un-Henged.

"So, that was the Kyuubi's jailor, and the missing Hyuuga Heiress?"

"Yes... Naruto and Hinata..."

Kakashi remembered Naruto, having seen the baby when Kushina had given birth on that terrifying night... he's grown...

"They looked odd wearing those strange clothes," Anko noted. Anko then notices everyone looked at her. Three guesses? "Oh c'mon, I am not weird wearing these clothes!"

Jiraiya giggled, and Anko turned a glare towards the self-proclaimed super pervert. Meanwhile, Kurenai had just checked Kakashi out. The strange chakra palm attack only gave the equivalence of two hard punches to the chest, and he was going to be fine. About two hills away from their location, Naruto and Hinata were once again walking side-by-side. Merti and Konoha walked behind their trainer Hinata, while Maya was behind Naruto.

"Great, so we have possible Dark Nation groups coming after us again..."

"We'll need to stay prepared though. Last time we barely escape the leader's Pokémon that was sent to kill us."

Naruto nodded to Hinata. He remembered the raging Mightyena that were sent after them. Vicious dogs that they were...

"Good thing we reported their identities to Officer Jenny..."

"Yet they will disguise themselves again..."

Hinata grasped her boyfriend's hand. Merti, Konoha, and Maya each shared a hidden smile for their masters. The two truly did love one another.

"Say, you think we'll run into any trainers while we head towards Mauville City?"

"Hope so..."

The two grin at one another.

"You know what... after we travel through Hoenn, let's go visit the Unova Region. How does that sound?" Naruto questions his girlfriend.

She smiled. "Yeah. That would be nice. Although the travel will be long considering Unova's pretty far away from the other four regions. Plus, it will give us a chance to see Professor Juniper that Oak spoke much about."

Up ahead, our un-Henged ninja were out in the open road.

"So, we just walk up to them and hope that they listen?"

"Of course," said Yamato, "we still do not know if Naruto knows about his furry little situation." Referring to the Kyuubi sealed inside his gut, "plus I myself wonder how two potential ninjas even know about chakra if they have been in this world since they had been abducted."

"I see someone coming up from the hill," Anko alerted the group. The two people were the intended targets, Naruto and Hinata, whom were seen locked in a conversation with one another. Maya shifted her scarf a bit, before she looked up ahead. She floated closer to Naruto, and grabbed his arm with a gentle tug.

"We have company ahead..."

Looking across the field, they indeed saw a group of adults. They seen two of the guys who had graying and white hair, two women, one dressed in clothes which battled legality, a chain smoker, and a guy who wore... boxing-like headgear? Who would wear something like that unless you were a boxer or retarded (they guessed second because this guy as they drew closer looked weak).

"Uh, hi, do you require help?" Naruto asked politely, thinking this strange man with white hair was as he thought (which is partly true).

The group looked a bit nervous, which Merti, Konoha, and Maya picked up.

"Yes, well, uhm..." Jiraiya had no clue on what to say. Here they were, and at Yamato's suggestion, encounter them as they were instead of trying what they did before half an hour ago at the city.

"What Jiraiya is trying to say is that we've been looking for you since you were newborns."

Now the ninjas took notice of the humanoid rabbit girl, the weird leaf-like fox creature (or was it cat-like?), and the elegant-looking creature taking defense. Naruto and Hinata both stared them down, also going into a bit of a defense.

"What do you mean...?" Naruto questioned.

"You two disappeared sixteen years ago, abducted from your home village of Konoha."

Now, here's what happened: Maya's eyes begin to glow as she used her Psychic powers to hold them down, while multiple blasts of light emerged, and the rest of the Pokémon had jumped from their Pokéballs. The ninjas tried to move, and Yamato even tried to perform one of his Mokuton jutsus, but Maya's psychic hold on them prevented them from performing any actions. Shippuuga coiled defensively around the two humans roared with a threatening tone, as Zero and Axl stood back to back. Lucario's hands flared with his aura, and the others basically took a defensive ring around their masters.

"We heard what was going on," said Axl.

"Any reason why these two feel threatening?" questioned Zero.

Nene's cheeks released some sparks of electricity.

_Crap! Now what do we do?_ Jiraiya thought in a panic. He can feel that strange force holding down his body, locking up his muscles. They may be ninjas, but I doubt a shinobi or kunoichi has ever encountered a foe that can use psychokinetic powers. And though Maya was Naruto's strongest Pokémon in his group, Mewtwo, and even Mew, hold that title of world's strongest psychics.

"What do you know about us? All we knew was that we came from a land where Pokémon never existed..."

Kakashi looked at Naruto, seeing the heavy resemblance of his dead sensei in the boy.

_He looks so much like Minato..._

Axl's wrists begin to emit fire, before finally Naruto and Hinata channel Aura once again.

=0=0=

Tsunade looked at a photo of Naruto and Hinata. This was taken by Kakashi who brought a camera with him, and was able to photograph her godson and Hiashi and Hitomi's daughter Hinata. They were in mid-throw of releasing their Pokémon. She heard a knock at the door, and she looked up, as it opened revealing her apprentice, Haruno Sakura. Ever since Uchiha Sasuke defected from the village, she wanted to become stronger, and to honor the memory of her fallen friend Natsu. Natsu was one of the newly promoted Chunnin who went after Uchiha Sasuke the day he defected to Orochimaru. His team, consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Rock Lee, managed to defeat the enemies that hindered their progress, but in the end of defeating the Sound Five (with help from the Sabaku siblings). But Sasuke still escaped, and had murdered Tao Natsu in the process. His body had been recovered, and he had since then been laid to rest, and his name placed on the Memorial Stone.

"Tsunade-sama..."

Tsunade sets the photo down.

"I'm glad you are here, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, as she shuts the door behind her, and then noticed the photo.

"Who is that, Tsunade-sama?"

"Oh... the boy here, with the blonde hair, is my godson..."

Sakura was surprised. Not many knew that the Godaime had a godson.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto... he disappeared from the village, abducted along with this girl, Hiashi and Hitomi's missing firstborn, Hyuuga Hinata. You see, Jiraiya, your sensei Kakashi, and a few others were given a mission, and we have after sixteen years finally found them."

Sakura smiled. "So, you'll finally be able to see your godson, Naruto-san?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes... he would have been a ninja, along with Hinata, if they weren't kidnapped sixteen years ago..."

Sakura looked at the photo again, and blushed a bit. "He looks kind of cute... though, what's with the whisker marks?"

Tsunade came up with a likely excuse. "They're his birthmarks, I believe."

"He looks so foxy-like..."

The old woman closed her eyes. "Yes he does... now, Sakura, today I'm going to teach you how to summon, so let's head to one of the Training Fields."

"Hai."

=0=0=

Things were tense as it was. At one notion, Naruto and Hinata have known about where they had been born in, which was the lands surrounded by the Grand Currents. Mewtwo when they were six years old had told them this much while training them to harness their Aura. Being destined saviors of the planet kind of has a thing for a Pokémon like Mewtwo who has taken up that slight anti-hero/guardian aspect (He's similar to Seto Kaiba but without the arrogant attitude).

On another notion, they had friends here in the Pokémon World, they have their lifestyles as Pokémon Trainers, and they also had a family, even if they were Professors whom tended to their care throughout their childhood. By now, Maya had released the group of shinobi from her psychic hold to conserve her energy, but, as said before, the moment here was still tense.

"Okay, so even if we do go with you, we still have things to do. We just can't drop out of sight... we're trainers, and we have to get our eight Gym Badges so we can participate in the Hoenn Pokémon League."

"We have our own little home here in Littleroot Town..."

"Which is true, since we were able to afford a home with the cash we racked up in Sinnoh," Naruto said.

Then again, all those battles with various trainers while on the adventurous road do allow one to rack up some dough in their pockets.

"Now, if we do wish to go, we'll go on our terms and whenever or not we make it through the Pokémon League of Hoenn." Hinata sighed in annoyance, "Although, I doubt we would like to leave a civilized world for a slightly chaotic one..."

They began recalling their Pokémon one by one, but left Merti and Maya out this time. Konoha wished to rest inside his Pokéball as well, hence his disappearance.

Naruto's look was chilling. "Now, we are going to continue on our way to Mauville, and you are now going to leave us alone. Or else we WILL defend ourselves, got it?"

The two then walked past the group of shinobi, and continued down the path, slowly disappearing from their sight, and from their lives...

* * *

**From what I know about Zetsu and Tobi/Madara, they could travel at will using their unique abilities. For Zetsu, being similar to that of a plant mutation, can melt into any solid surface, so, Zetsu could in fact bypass the Great Currents if he traveled far underground... even with the extra boost of chakra due to sea level. Madara/Tobi displays the ability of intangibility, as we have seen in the anime and manga **(mostly manga-wise) **Tobi/Madara can phase in and out to evade a lot of jutsus, even though I and many others suspect it takes a lot of chakra to even do such a thing.**

**Those in underline were copied from my game files off my cartridges. I just like to add more moves I would never get in the games **(that and go past the meme that Pokémon can only learn four moves)**... and then some... yes, Lucario's Aura Storm is exactly as it is in Brawl. And how could a Scizor even learn the move Tri Attack, when only Doduo and Dotrio can use the attack? Well, careful game sharking and some trading done with a friend's help, like three years ago. It's been too long since I last returned to this world...**

/Basic Detail List: Abilities/

**Maya's Moves:** Aurora Beam, Psychic, Hidden Power, Psywave, Confusion, Reflect, Teleport, Protect, Aurora Dragon Wave (Used w/Lucario)  
**Gospel's Moves:** Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Secret Power, Slash, Take Down, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Psycho Cut, Hone Claws  
**Nene's Moves:** Thunder, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunderbolt, Shockwave, Focus Punch, Strength, Charge Beam, Rising Thunder  
**Jamie's Moves:** Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Safeguard, Agility, Confuse Ray, Flame Wheel, Will-O-Wisp, Phoenix Sage Fire  
**Axl's Moves:** Double Kick, Flame Wheel, Aerial Ace, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut, Fire Dance, Agility, Dual Piercing Fang (Used w/Saruhiko)  
**Zero's Moves:** Tri Attack, Air Cutter, Metal Claw, Rock Smash, Fury Cutter, Steel Wing, Agility, X-Scissor, Zero Saber, Swords Dance

**Saruhiko's Moves:** Close Combat, Fire Punch, Double Kick, Fire Spin, Giga Impact, Pyro Dart, Acrobatics, Calm Mind, Dual Piercing Fang (Used w/Axl)  
**Merti's Moves:** Mirror Coat, Thunderbolt, Double Team, Focus Blast, Jump Kick, Hurricane Kick, Bunny Tornado, Endure, Healing Wish, Bounce  
**Konoha's Moves:** Swift, Solar Beam, Leaf Blade, Dig, Leaf Shuriken, Bullet Seed, Fury Cutter, Synthesis, Grass Knot  
**Hanabi's Moves:** Iron Head, Faint Attack, Brick Break, False Swipe, Rock Smash, Crunch, Haymaker, Iron Defense, Sweet Scent  
**Lucario's Moves:** Aura Sphere, Energy Ball, Double Team, Force Palm, Flash, Aura Storm, Dragon Pulse, Bone Rush, Close Combat, Aurora Dragon Wave (Used w/Maya)  
**Shippuuga's Moves:** Surf, Waterfall, Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam, Dragon Fire, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Fire Blast

[Aurora Dragon Wave]  
**Dual Type:** Ice/Psychic  
**Category:** Physical  
**Power:** 90  
**Accuracy:** 100%  
_A dual-elemental attack that combines the attack of Aurora Beam and Dragon Pulse, resulting in an aurora-colored energy blast with dragonic traits flying through the battlefield en-route of its target or targets. It is capable of lowering the Special Attack and Special Defense of the target(s)._

[Dual Piercing Fang]  
**Dual Type:** Fire/Fighting  
**Category:** Physical  
**Power:** 140  
**Accuracy:** 90%  
_A dual-elemental attack that combines agility, strength, and the element of fire mimicking Fire Spin, only the two Pokémon spin rapidly while consumed in a aura of flames, and strike their target with physical force in the form of a melee smash. This combined assault however inflicts small recoil damage to the users._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Naruto & Hinata the Pokémon Ninja_**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** Kishimoto, unless something happens, will continue to update the manga series Naruto, as well as have all title and rights to said series. I also do not have any ownership of the Pokemon franchise, its characters, creatures, ECT. All I own also are my own Pokémon team from my Pokémon Emerald and Diamond game whom are going to be used as the teams used by Naruto and Hinata.

I have edited these chapters as you can see if you are a first-time reader or re-reading for old-time's sake. Most edits are for added details, or mistake/grammar corrections.

* * *

[**Chapter Three**]

Professor Rowan resided in a place called Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh Region of the world. Sinnoh was one of the northern land masses, and such is considered a bit colder (if you plan to travel to the constant snow environments further north to Snowpoint City), than landmasses such as Kanto to its south, and Johto, or the tropical-like atmosphere that was Hoenn. Of course, there have been many weird things happening in Sinnoh, and the increasing uprisings of Team Galactic. However, Naruto and Hinata haven't needed to worry about such things. Though, that didn't keep him from worrying about Lucas, Dawn, and that kid Paul.

Rowan looked up hearing the door to his lab open, and in walked five year old Naruto.

"Professor Rowan?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

Rowan then noticed someone behind the small boy. It was a Ralts.

"I say, where did your little friend come from?"

"Oh, her? She was injured and I found her outside of Sandgem's edge of town, so I took her in, and managed to heal her with what Pokémon medic healing I know of... she... she's become a friend to me."

Rowan noticed how Ralts stayed close to Naruto. "I see... hm... say, my boy, how do you and Hinata fell about becoming future Pokémon Trainers?"

Naruto suddenly gave a fox-like smile. "I would like to train my own Pokémon, Professor Rowan!"

Rowan had to hand it in to Oak. He was right in assuming that they would like to become future trainers. Especially since the door slammed open, and Ralts jumped a bit, but Hinata skidded to a halt, having heard something very important.

"Well then, if you two really do feel like wanting to become future trainers, there is something we can do."

"What is it?"

Rowan smirked. "Join the Pokémon Academy in Johto. Goldenrod City to be precise..."

The two kids were excited. They truly loved Pokémon. And Rowan already had a planned Starter for Naruto, and she was behind the boy as he stood from his chair and walked around, coaxing them into the kitchen so he could prepare them a healthy snack.

=0=0=

"You were right, Oak."

_"So, after a year under you Rowan, we'll have them signed up for four years at the Pokémon Academy in Goldenrod City. I am sure Whitney there can watch the two kids for Elm."_

"Oh yes, Professor Oak, Naruto came into my office two hours ago, and he had a Ralts with him.

_"A Ralts? My, that seems a bit odd. I mean, if I am right, they are rare to see in Sinnoh."_

"Yes, yet this Ralts have already attached itself to Naruto, and Hinata. It's very young, possibly a newborn Pokémon that ran into aggressive predators. If Naruto and Hinata do become trainers after passing their courses in four years' time, I plan on having that Ralts be a starter for Naruto."

_"And Hinata?"_ Oak questioned.

"She rather takes a fancy towards the Fire Starter... which would be Chimchar."

Oak chuckled. "Well, something tells me old friend you plan on having those two take on Sinnoh first if they do get their Trainers License."

Rowan smiled a bit. "Maybe... Oak, have you heard about that new criminal organization that's been popping up here in Sinnoh?"

_"Team Galactic? Yes, I have... no one still have little to no clues on what it is they want to do. Kanto had its share of problems when it came with Team Rocket, as did Johto three years after. Then we have Teams Aqua and Manga, whom nearly caused world destruction, had Birch's son and Norman's daughter not locate Rayquazar and got it to fight and quell the rage of Groudon and Kyogre, thus saving the world."_

Rowan nods, looking at his friend with the Video Phone.

"So, what do we tell Birch?"

Oak simply chuckled in amusement.

_"Well, I am sure you and Birch can arrange something, before they go to Johto once they're at the appropriate age."_

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

/The Present Day/

It has been a full week since they left Rustboro, and the encounter with a group of people whom came from the land surrounded by the Grand Currents. They had to deal with a minor situation that was in the form of Jim and George, two grunts from Dark Nation that had been making their lives hell while in Sinnoh. They had apparently followed due to revenge for all those humiliated defeats they suffered from.

Now, some would confuse Jim and George as Wario and Waluigi due to matching crooked mustaches, and evil grins (George was a bit on the round side, while Jim was the tall lanky partner). Both wore wide brimmed black bill caps with a red G or J on the front. They wore a black sweatshirt with the sleeves made of mesh, and wore red bracers and boots. While George wore dark yellow overalls with a purple D on the front, Jim's overalls were dark violet, with a yellow D on the front. The D symbols are then surrounded by a wireframe black globe with spikes at the four directional points, which is stamped over a larger N symbol.

It was raining right now, and they (Naruto and Hinata) were lucky to find shelter in the form of an abandoned house in the small mountain trail they followed. It was lightly furbished; a bed, some chairs, a table, and a couch. The rain... it was coming down hard. Their Pokémon were allowed out of their Pokéballs, and Shippuuga enjoyed the stormy weather, as he rested within this small lake the house was near. Everyone had their own fill of store-bought food, and all is quiet but the occasional clap of thunder.

Naruto was awake, while Hinata was dozing off next to him in the bed. Though, how she slept through this kind of weather was beyond him... he shouldn't complain though. He's a bit of a heavy sleeper too. He closed his eyes, remembering how they had nearly gotten killed by Camerupt's Magnitude attack.

"Still thinking about yesterday?"

The attack from yesterday... Jim and George trying to get rid of them and hopefully recover the four Pokémon Naruto now owned, trained, and befriended.

"Yes, Maya," he replied to his Gardevoir, Maya, "it's been two years since the whole Dark Nation incident... but now it seems they're back... or rather, two of them are chasing us again. God, I hope they're not back though..."

Maya moved and sat down at the foot of the bed on Naruto's side.

"We survived, Naruto, and we also destroyed that metal contraption they tried to use against us..."

Naruto had a bit of a grim look on his face.

"They never give up," he said.

"We'll be fine... I'm sure of it," Maya confirmed, easing the blonde's worries.

In return, he smiled warmly.

"It'd probably be awhile... until the storm lets up. Make sure you keep us protected, okay?"

Maya nodded. "Of course, Naruto."

Naruto yawned a bit, before he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. She brushed her hand through his hair, with a motherly gesture.

=0=0=

Let us switch scenes here as we stumble upon the village of Konoha, in the lands surrounded by the Grand Currents. A week here hasn't changed much in terms of village life civilian and ninja alike. However, for a full week, a few people in the village felt different. Jiraiya was gone on his spying trips (and occasional peeking). Kakashi returned to whatever duties he had, while the other Jōnin returned to their normal routines.

With Tsunade, she was once again watching the replay of the video Asuma managed to record with the videocassette recorder (or VCR), that were more popular with the village in Kane no Kuni. Again, she's seen the creatures her godson and the Hyuuga girl summoned from those orange/lavender and white spherical devices, and said creatures commanded in a battle much like their Summoning Creatures would against enemy ninjas.

She pause the video with the remote, once again staring at the determined face of Uzumaki Naruto. "So much like Minato when he's readily determined..." The details from Jiraiya were slightly disturbing, once the toads summoned them back to their village, and then Ma Toad summoned them in her office a week ago. No one has ever heard of a psychic, and the closest psychics known would be the Yamanaka clan due to their Mind jutsus. And to think that that elegant feminine creature had the power to completely immobilize Jiraiya and the best Jōnin and one former ANBU she had sent on this mission...

There was also the fact that they were told that if they wished to go, they would on their own time if they ever desired to return in the first place, before disappearing to continue on that little journey of theirs and train those monsters that they summon. Hiashi was deterred to bring back his missing daughter, but even he knew that he was unable to go. Still, it hurts him that the only flesh and blood he had was Hanabi, and his other flesh and blood was in a completely different world with another boy, who was known as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Tsunade frowned, remembering that one particular incident. It was still law that Naruto's burden as a Jinchuuriki was not to be uttered to the younger generation. The ninja clans supported the law completely; because they all knew who Naruto was (that and most of them were in Minato's generation so... yeah). The civilian clans, Sarutobi's former team mates and Danzo... eh, not so much... Of course, ever since Danzo and Sarutobi's former team mates (also the old war hawk's lackeys) was executed for attempting a coup and to assassinate her, things were still the same old routines here in the village... just there was no evil staging in the background.

Still, there's always that trouble that would come barging at her door. For as long as she remembered since that night, going in and out of the village like Jiraiya has, Sarutobi had to rebuttal many attempts at assassinations towards Naruto, even though the child had been kidnapped from the village, and to this day doesn't even know of his furry little problem. That and how can an assassin make it across the Grand Currents without dying?

The old woman under the henge of a beautiful bombshell goddess smirked. There was summoning, but like she'd ever let the pricks know.

There was a knock on the door, and she turned off the TV, and VCR console, before answering the interruption. It was Jiraiya, and this time, he was being polite for a change. Once the Toad Sannin closed the door, he looked at the TV in the room.

"Still thinking about that night?"

"Yes... I keep replaying that video, and I always see Minato in that boy's place, and the eyes of Kushina-chan..."

"Knowing that most Hyuugas are uptight in tradition, it was still so strange, yet slightly funny at seeing a Hyuuga like Hinata acting so... uplifting and energetic." Here, Jiraiya chuckled a bit.

"Well there was Hitomi," Tsunade reminded her team mate.

Jiraiya simply nodded, as he took a seat.

"I remember Hitomi and Mikoto being one of the few popular bridesmaids for the private wedding... then you as well."

"You, Hiashi, and Kakashi were Minato's best man, and Sarutobi-sensei was the official priest with counted blessings by the Fire Daimyo..."

"Not to mention the other private guests bearing witness to the secret wedding..."

The two took sips of sake that Tsunade had poured into two cups.

"If Akatsuki knows, we can't just leave them be... Naruto or Hinata would never know what to do if they go in for the kill."

"That is if they can amass a group attack. They would also first have to cross the Grand Currents, and the only person I know who could possibly go through is the man from Kusa, Zetsu. But my spies that I have show they don't know what we know yet. I hope it stays that way."

"Jiraiya, for now, I will entrust you with this mission of protecting Naruto and Hinata, and also try and bring them back home, not against their will, mind you. I want them to willingly leave... the world outside is so different we may not even know of what laws they follow by the book."

"Just by myself or...?"

"Kakashi's team is disbanded since the Uchiha murdered Natsu, and Sakura is my apprentice... Kurenai's team only has Inuzuka Kiba since Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hanabi became Chūnin. I am sure those two can help if they wish to..."

Jiraiya nodded, and drank the rest of his cup. In his office at the Hyuuga Estate, Hiashi was able to get a liable photo of his firstborn thanks to Yuuhi Kurenai. His daughter in this photo looks so foreign with that energetic look on her face. Not only was his daughter in this strange world outside of their own lands, but so was Minato's son. Far away from the village, Mewtwo lands in a mountain region surrounded by storm clouds. The winds nipped at his brown cloak he wore around himself, as his eyes peer across the rocky horizon.

He heard the light sounds of someone landing behind him, and he turned around. They wore flak jackets, and strange clothes. One was armed with several swords, and the other looked to be at the age of eighteen with short blonde hair and a feline-like stance. Their Hitai-ates shown what looked like roundish clouds, two linked together. The Kumo-nin were surprised at seeing what they thought was a demon. But Mewtwo's eyes glowed, and they were caught in his glowing gaze. When he vanished, the two Jinchuuriki of Nibi and Hachibi were confused with their memories altered, as Mewtwo appeared elsewhere, taking flight.

=0=0=

The time rolled on. It was nearing six when our favorite couple has awakened from their nap. They looked around the small single room. Those with hands or paws that can grip were playing Poker at the table (Maya, Axl, Nene, Merti, and Lucario), while the others were content with watching from the sidelines. Shippuuga was outside and not going anywhere. Unfortunately, the storm let up, but still rained. They were stuck.

"Hey sleepyhead," Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear, then kissing her cheek.

Hinata gained a warm smile on her face. "It's nice being able to wake up next to you, Naruto."

"Well we have slept together since we were children, despite the adults saying otherwise as we grew older," said Naruto, chuckling.

Hinata giggled, remembering when Professor Ivy found them cuddled in the same bed one morning when they were younger.

"I remember a certain Vocaloid cosplay we did before," she told Naruto.

Naruto did remember. He was Len, and she was Rin. If he was right, Ivy still had some of those photos of them in her computer, sent to friends across the world via e-mail. Especially one of which showed them asleep under a tree along with a Marill snug between them, holding hands, with her head leaning against his. They were also in that position which depicted them about to share a first kiss...

"Naruto?"

"Oh, yes, Hinata?"

She smiled, and kissed him. "Thinking of something?"

"That photo Professor Ivy probably still has on her computer of us under the tree shade with her Marill."

She giggled. "I remember... we were so innocent back then."

"I also remember the Steamroller incident," Naruto said, as he was trying hard not to grin... and was failing.

The Pokémon playing was eavesdropping on the discussion. Hinata's giggles turned into full blown laughter, and Naruto laughed alongside her. Ivy had never been so scared and angry in her life when two innocent curious kids hijacked a Steamroller... not to mention the papers it sold...

"Say, Hinata?" Naruto called to her once the laughs had settled.

"Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled sensually, as Hinata's cheeks begin to take on a tinge of redness. Naruto crawled over her, almost in a dominating position, as his face leaned close, his breath tickling her lips.

"I'm glad that I have you, Hinata..."

"Naruto," she whispered in a loving tone, before the boy over her captured her lips. The couple closed their eyes, as the Pokémon watched this romantic scene. Maya and the others smiled warmly at the sight, before Hinata pulled away from the blonde. She then forcibly switched the positions, and she now was on top of him, before locking lips again more passionately. Zero caught hands starting to roam in places.

"A-hem," Zero cleared his throat, causing the two to stop their love making and blush in slight embarrassment at the eyes of their Pokémon looking at them, a few with smug looks.

"Sorry," they apologized, as they untangled from one another and sat up on the side of the bed.

"Go fish," said Axl.

"Axl, we're playing Gin," reminded Lucario.

"Oh..." Axl looked at his hand, and then shrugged, "well, Gin." He laid the cards down, and Nene blinked twice before stumbling to stand higher on her feet as she takes a look at the cards laid out for all to see.

=0=0=

The next day, the rain had finally passed, and there was a watery scent wafting in the air, mixed with the scent of nature at its purest form. The clouds were scattered, the sun shined high above in the noon sky, and they were exiting the forests and heading down the path going to the nearest town. Well, other than an overprotective Ursaring mother chasing them (because they accidentally walked in on its habitat where her young were playing by the river), nothing much happened aside a few trainer battles. But unfortunately, unlike life, things always have a twist that gets thrown at you. In such the case of when they had reached the town, there were police everywhere, and few trainers making complaints about their Pokémon being stolen. Pokémon thefts are still a high crime in today's times...

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" Naruto questioned a girl an age older than him and Hinata.

"The few trainers that visited this town overnight lost their Pokémon the morning after. Even my precious Yuki got stolen! My beautiful talented Froslass!"

"We just came into town... mind filling us in?"

"Oh, you see... I and a few others here managed to catch a glimpse of them."

A second trainer, eighteen, female, and blonde, spoke up. "Yeah, they had weird black eyes, and I think they wore light blue eyeliner around the outside of their eyes..."

"And they had matching crooked-shaped mustaches," another trainer said, a thirteen year old male.

"I chased after them but they were too fast, plus they had creepy laughs," a fourth trainer said. This one was just a young kid, probably only ten or eleven with a red and blue baseball cap.

Naruto and Hinata blinked, and then the faint eerie, laughter of evil and smugness entered their minds. "Jim and George," they said.

"If they're not trying to make our lives hell, they make hell for others," Naruto cursed.

"You KNOW these thieves?" The girl with the lost Froslass, questioned.

"Know them?" Hinata stated, "we fought them countless times during our adventure in Sinnoh. They're part of the Dark Nation organization that was busted down. The two of us had a main force into destroying the Dark Nation, along with a handful of trainers who sought justice, along with Sinnoh's Elite Four."

"And part of the Sinnoh Police Force," Naruto reminded Hinata.

"Them too."

A trainer who constantly kept a laptop with him and a wireless internet card hooked, blinked twice. While he himself was worried for his dearly beloved Starmie, he was more interested at a story he found on some website which shall not be mentioned.

"Wow, I never knew NaHiRuNa could write such a hot twincest fic of Len and Rin Kagamine."

All trainers in the vicinity of the area turned to the guy with frizzy looking dark brown hair and round glasses, while Naruto and Hinata both sweat dropped at hearing their online penname spoken...

=0=0=

On their own laptop, police had gotten enough information from them, and now gone to locate and bring back the stolen Pokémon to their trainers. Until then, they booked a room at a motel.

"I'm worried about Jim and George. They're out there causing trouble..."

"Yeah, but last time, they nearly got us, and it was due to surprise... sure, we can kick their asses and everything, but still..."

"I know," Hinata sighed, flopping onto the bed. Logging off and closing the laptop, Naruto walked over and lay down in the bed next to his girlfriend.

"Look, if they try something or attack the town, we'll stop them, okay love?"

She nodded, and snuggled into his chest. "Sure," she replied.

Elsewhere, two lackeys of the Dark Nation were inspecting the balls they stolen, sealing them with special tags to prevent the captured Pokémon from breaking out and escaping back to their masters/mistresses/trainers/ect. Their only source of light came from a lit torch lamp.

"Jim, this is by far the best plan we ever came up with," spoke a dark gruff voice.

"And once we have enough Pokémon George, we can then turn them into mindless killing machines, and not only take out those two brats from Sinnoh completely, but we can also bring the Dark Nation back to its former glory!" replied the man named Jim, whose voice sounded a bit high pitched, yet also ironically the voice of evil.

"And take out other fractions that may see the Dark Nation as competition, like that Team Galactic... or those Dealers that took over our territory."

The two delighted themselves with another clichéd evil laugh, but in the shadows, the eyes of a man who was the fusion of a plant stared at them with uninteresting eyes. He was Zetsu. Just as he was about to leave...

"Well... that Naruto kid will get what's coming to him. Both him and his little girlfriend. Naruto still has the boss's successful lab experiments..."

He perked up hearing the name of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and remained hidden whilst eavesdropping.

"The talking Pokémon, right?"

Jim whacked George over the head. "For the love of Arceus, of course I'm talking about the talkers, you numbskull! If we can get back those four Pokémon, the boss whose been hiding ever since the Dark Nation fell would find enough motivation to revive the Dark Nation, and take the world by storm."

"Damnit, I was just asking, sheesh. So Jim... where do these Pokémon go after we finish up here?"

"I have a friend who was once a grunt in the former Team Rocket organization in Kanto who has a warehouse to store all stolen Pokémon, and also has a few people working for him in brainwashing them. It's on an island somewhere off to the path of Route 123."

Zetsu heard enough, and disappeared silently into the darkness. Information was information...

=0=0=

Mewtwo lands at a clearing near a lake. Up ahead was a thicket of forest life. It was peaceful here, and as he gazed upon the clear blue lake, the water was clean, and water life inhabits it. They were of non-Pokémon origin. Mewtwo knew that species of animals existed out there in the world. There of course are Pokémon like himself and of various different species and groups, and then we have the normal animals. Mostly, they are those that humans hunt for food. He also spotted a frog that had the characteristics of an old man.

From inside one of the pockets of his cloak, Mewtwo takes out what looked like a canister with a lid, which he unscrews and pops open. He bends down and fills it with the clean lake water, before he takes a long drink from it. Once refreshed, he refills it before screwing the cap on, and pocketing the item away. As Mewtwo's eyes once again scan the horizon of the lake, he heard the shuffle of falling leaves, and then immediately threw himself to the right as a wave of kunai missed their target.

A group of ninjas suddenly emerged. They were Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Jiraiya. The three ninjas were going to head out one again to try and find Naruto and Hinata, once they were far enough from the village. Pa Toad, from the small island with the large sakura tree planted in the middle, watched this confrontation with the strange-looking cat-like creature in the brown cloak. To think he'd find little peace and quiet even out here (and away from his wife's cooking).

_"Hm... you are the same type of humans as Naruto and Hinata,"_ Mewtwo spoke.

They were surprised. They hear his deep masculine-like voice yet his lips did not move.

"Wait... did you say Naruto and Hinata?"

Mewtwo stared at them for a moment.

"Who, or wha, are you? Are you a demon?"

_"... Never assume anything. You would never know of the world outside the Grand Currents. What you perceive as truth may very well be false outside the Ninjaby region. The folklore of demonology is at best sketchy, even by human standards. You never know a true demon until you face it."_

Kakashi clenched his fists. Never knew a true demon? He lost Minato-sensei to the Kyuubi when it attacked Konoha, and the attack and its defeat cursed a young life before it was given a chance, which said life lived in a different world, unaware of his hidden and unknown heritage.

_"I am Mewtwo. I am the strongest psychic Pokémon to have ever been created in the realm of Human Scientifics."_

"Created?"

Mewtwo gave them a cold glare. _"I was given life by human hands. I am a genetic clone of the legendary Pokémon, Mew. By humans, scientists of the Team Rocket organization, I was grown, created with artificial intelligence, power, speed, and the powers of Mew granted upon me. I was created by humans, to be more or less the ultimate weapon. However years ago I may be vengeful against the humans, I now am a guardian of sorts in the shadows..."_

He crossed his arms, daring them to make any sort of move. _"Slowking, a hermit who lived a life of solitude on an island far from these lands, made a prediction regarding the lives of two children from a foreign land which the humans of the Pokémon world have never explored. His prediction came true when the demon you call Kyuubi attacked your village, which its power was felt worldwide by all Pokémon on that October tenth night. I flew there, to witness how powerful the destruction laid upon. There, I found the destined children... and took them away."_

Kakashi glared and threw his kunai at Mewtwo, but his eyes glow a vivid blue. The same glow enveloped the weapons, completely freezing them in mid-air. They turned around at a quick flip, and was launched back at Kakashi who jumped; they landed close to his feet, a scare tactic. The glow faded, along with the glow from Mewtwo's eyes. But Mewtwo's displays of psychokinetic powers were enough to alert the ninjas that he was as he said he was.

_"A young trainer with a Pikachu had once told me that anger clouds better judgment. And with false judgment, bad things will occur. I now tell you the same thing, scarecrow."_ That was due to Kakashi's hair looking all scarecrow-like in style, _"Never assume anything, for you may not get the complete truth. If they had remained as they were, Slowking feared they would not become the great heroes the planet will need for when the saviors step up to save us all. They were nurtured by those who took the time to care for the two children as they grew up. Mainly they are Professors of Pokémon Research, but enough to not only tend to their every need, but also teach them a wealth of knowledge of the Pokémon World. While I tended to their needs of how to use their inner powers..."_

"So, you are the one who stolen those scrolls," Jiraiya thought, piecing some things together in his mind.

_"By steal, you mean quietly claim them for further use? Then yes,"_ he admits, _"however, the only scrolls they use are those packing scrolls you humans tend to use, and the records of their birth which were burned after being altered. All they know is the power of Aura both contain inside them... the ability to utilize it to such a great extent, and through another scroll I borrowed, allowed them to harness their Aura in a unique form, the Energy Fist, or by your language standards, Enajiiken."_

"Wait... does Naruto know about the Kyuubi sealed inside of him?" Jiraiya questioned, "I am a Seal Master, and as such I am really concerned about the seal's barrier keeping the Kyuubi jailed."

Mewtwo levitated off the ground a couple inches. _"Neither the boy nor the girl has any knowledge of the nine-tailed fox that had been locked away deep within him. Even so, if he gains knowledge of the demon origin that he carries, the survival of the world depends on whether or not the catalyst is sealed away."_

_Whether or not the catalyst is sealed? What the hell does that even mean? Does he mean Kyuubi and the Fūinjutsu used in the sealing?_ Jiraiya thought. This was getting more puzzling for a man like him, even with his wealth of knowledge. _If Hiruzen was still alive, the old man may have had an idea or two..._

"Do you mean the demon fox?" Kurenai questioned, unsure.

_"Perhaps. Then again, not even I know the full truth. The futures of Naruto and Hinata are still unclear to Slowking himself. But when the time comes, only they will know when to take action..."_

He closed his eyes, and before their very eyes vanished in a flash of light, as the sun began to set. He appeared elsewhere, and opened his eyes. He was in a room filled with scrolls. One such scroll was missing, which he took out of his cloak, and sets it back on the pedestal. That triggered the alarms, but as ANBU charged into the room, alarms blaring, Mewtwo had vanished without a trace.

* * *

**Yes, there will be a bit of a long chase. In fact, there will be four groups all pinning for them. Our first group consists of our Pokémon versions of Wario and Waluigi from the Dark Nation organization, in which Jim and George want revenge for all of those defeats they suffered by the hands of Naruto and Hinata. The second group would be Zetsu of the Akatsuki, because since he is liable the only one who, in my author power, can cross the Grand Currents via underground chakra-empowered travel **(plus from most stories I have read, Zetsu doesn't get enough fanfictional base)**. The third group is something I recently will begin adding as like a minor version of Team Rocket/Magma/Aqua/Galactic/Plasma but wanting to branch out in criminal activity. I call them the Dealers, and they will be based off the card suits and the king, queen, jack, and ace. I haven't worked out good background yet but all they have done thus far was take over former Dark Nation locations. And finally, we have Konohagakure, due to events that were made of note in this chapter. Tsunade wants her godson safe and sound from Akatsuki, same with Jiraiya as he's his godfather, and Hiashi want to see his daughter who he never got to raise and cherish **(which also means Hiashi isn't a hard-ass in this story)**.**

**Also, Naruto and Hinata will not go to their home lands until farther into the storyline, when Akatsuki finally make a planned assault to capture Naruto and kill everyone else. I plan on going through Hoenn, a portion of Johto, and maybe mentions of Unova, before we switch to the Ninjaby **(Nin-jah-bee)** region **(as I will nickname the Naruto World)**. I also received a PM, stating about the deities and lesser. That would be Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and the Lake Trio. Well, I have no clue on how to figure out the situation about gods, goddesses, and whatnot, so... all I can say is that there are gods, goddesses, deities of Pokémon origin, and a similar setting of non-Pokémon origin. Giratina is a Ghost/Dragon Type, that everyone knows... sometimes I think of him as a terrifying demon-like Pokemon. Oh, and I couldn't resist the minor Vocaloid bit... always liked Vocaloid... and the Kagamine Twins... what?**

**This story has been edited as of February 16, 2012 in order to fix up errors, grammar mistakes, as well as fix up some things that didn't make much sense in the previous two chapters. Also, does anybody know if there is any form of Pokéslang in the games or anime... or is it just something started up by various writers in several Pokéfics **(like replacing most of the words "god" with "Arceus"...)**?**

**Review if you wish~**

/Basic Detail List: Special Abilities/

**Maya:** Synchronize  
**Axl:** Blaze  
**Zero:** Swarm  
**Nene:** Static  
**Jamie:** Flash Fire  
**Gospel:** Pressure

**Saruhiko:** Blaze  
**Merti:** Cute Charm  
**Konoha:** Leaf Guard  
**Hanabi:** Hyper Cutter  
**Lucario:** Inner Focus  
**Shippuuga:** Intimidate


End file.
